emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8506 (14th June 2019)
Plot Following yesterday's events, Marlon isn't up to working so Victoria decides to return to work. After Victoria leaves, Robert informs Aaron that he's found out where Lee works. Aaron realises Robert is planning to pay him a visit. Marlon and Jessie understand Ellis attacked Marlon as he's likely suffering from PTSD although Ellis insists that's no excuse and again apologises. Marlon promises Ellis they're going to help him get through this whilst Billy lies that he's got Max's off their backs. Tracy offers Nate a room at Tug Ghyll but Nate isn't interested so Tracy offers Kerry the room instead. Robert and Aaron pull up outside the car showroom where Lee works. Aaron approaches Lee and explains they're looking for a car to impress the ladies so Lee shows them a BMW and suggest they take it for a test drive. Robert agrees. Before the test drive can commence, Lee asks Robert for some personal details but Robert manages to talk Lee into forgoing the paperwork to avoid revealing who he is. Cain isn't happy that Nate's sniffing around Amy. When Jessie and Ellis bump into Belle in the café, Jessie urges Ellis to tell Belle what's going on but Ellis insists he can't then walks outs so Jessie and Manpreet fill Belle in on Ellis' struggles. Robert, Aaron and Lee head off on the test drive. Kerry moves her belongings into Tug Ghyll. Will approaches Dan at the garage and admires his camper van. After helping Dan get the camper van running again, Will asks for a job. Dan explains he's not the boss but offers Will £10 to help out for the afternoon. As Robert speeds along a country road, he attempts to get Lee to confess to raping Victoria whilst Aaron records the conversation from the backseat. Realising he isn't getting anywhere, Robert slams on the brakes then orders Lee to drop the act and tell them the truth. Lee doesn't have a clue what Robert's going on about until Robert reveals he's the brother of the woman he raped. Lee insists whatever they've been told isn't true and suggests Aaron and Robert leave but Robert refuses to anywhere until Lee admits to what he's done. Lee insists there's nothing to tell. He suggests Victoria accused him of rape as she isn't right in the head and then labels her a cheap tart which further infuriates an already worked-up Robert who has to be held back by Aaron. Ellis returns to Tall Trees Cottage and asks Billy if Max is really going to leave them alone. Billy promises Ellis he's not in danger anymore but that doesn't stop Ellis panicking when there's a knock at the door. Aaron orders Robert to calm down before turning to Lee and advising him get out of here whilst he still can. As Lee walks away, he states the next time Robert comes near him, he's going to the police. Cain returns to the garage to find Will working on a car so agrees to give him a week's trial. Belle and Ellis discuss their respective mental health struggles. Ellis asks Belle how she gets through things. Belle explains she's learned to cope; she's on medication and also attends counselling. She advises Ellis to ask for help then invites him for another drink but Ellis thinks it's best they leave it for now. Billy meets with Max on the outskirts of the village where Max hands him a bag of guns to look after. Billy tries to refuse but Max gives him no choice in the matter. Moira warns Nate off Amy although Nate doesn't take too kindly to Cain and Moira interfering in his life and insists what he does in his spare time is none of their business. Robert believes he's found a way to make Lee suffer. He vows to destroy Lee's life just like Lee destroyed Victoria's. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Max - Jordan Reece Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Motorsale Showroom *David's Shop - Exterior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Unknown roads *Unknown field *Cricketer's Row *Butlers Farm - Field *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes